1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle and, more particularly, to a device for connecting a kickstand to a bicycle.
2. Related Prior Art
Disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 226133 is a device for connecting a kickstand 5 to a bicycle. The device includes plates 2 and 3, a hooking element 9, two threaded bolts and two nuts. The kickstand 5 is pivotally connected to the plate 3. A chain stay 4 is sandwiched between the plates 2 and 3. The hooking element 9 includes a U-shaped body and two hooks 91 extending from the U-shaped body. A seat stay 4A is hooked by the hooks 91 of the hooking element 9. The U-shaped body of the hooking element 9 is sandwiched between the plates 2 and 3. The nuts are engaged with the threaded bolts that are inserted through the plates 2 and 3. The U-shaped body of the hooking element 9 is provided around one of the threaded bolts. Thus, the kickstand 5 is connected to the bicycle by the device. This process is, however, troublesome. Furthermore, the connection of the kickstand 5 to the bicycle is not firm. Moreover, the device is not aesthetically pleasing.
Disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 236976 is a device for connecting a kickstand 12 to a bicycle. The device includes plates 11 and 19, three threaded bolts 23 and three nuts 24. The kickstand 12 is pivotally connected to the plate 11. The plate 11 includes an arched portion 16 and an aperture 17 defined in a bent end. The plate 19 includes an arched portion 21 and a hook 20 at an end. A chain stay is sandwiched between the arched portions 16 and 21. A seat stay 30 is sandwiched between the plates 11 and 19. The hook 20 is inserted through the aperture 17. The nuts 24 are engaged with the threaded bolts 23 that are inserted through the plates 11 and 19. Thus, the kickstand 12 is connected to the bicycle by the device. This process is, however, troublesome. Furthermore, the connection is not firm. Moreover, the device is not aesthetically pleasing.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.